Legends
by Neko-hanyou05
Summary: A group of odd people join up to defeat a demon named Naraku. Later they die and are never seen again. Until one day when Japan is in fatal danger...
1. The Legend

Disclaimer:I own nothing not inuyasha especially. Yeesh….likeI would own inuyasha!

There once was a legend about five people joining together to defeat an evil demon called Naraku.

There was a half-demon named Inuyasha. He was aggorant, rude and strong that could only be controlled by the miko of the group. A mysterious demon that had been pinned to a tree by another miko. No one knew much about him other than he was the leader of the group and had a huge demon fang for a weapon.

There was a miko named Kagome, everyone said when she walked all the wind blowed and the angels would sing. She was pure and innocent with huge power beyond her years. Expert with the bow and controlling Inuyasha. She heals all around her with her care and generosity.

There was a demon slayer, last of her village after it was destroyed by a horde of demons. Expert with her boomerang and hand to hand combat, she was a worrior, not a woman. She was kind and helped all who needed it, but she was not one to be messed with. She had a demon cat named Kirara for a companion

There was a monk with a windtunnel in his right hand. His name was Miroku and he was a womanizer. He was calm and collected in tough situations and an impressive hand to hand fighter. His weapon of choice was a staff that was handed down through his family. He could outsmart the quickest men and he helped everyone he came across.

The last of their little group was a young Fox Demon named Shippo. His parents were killed by thunder demons and shortly after joined up with the group. Being a kitsune, he was an expert at trickery and being annoying. The miko was his adopted mother and amused himself by annoying the hanyou. He was frightened easily, but determind. He helped were he could and used his tricks to distract any demon the group was fighting. He was a part of the bricks that held the group together.

The group had fought the mighty demon Naraku, and after many hours of fighting they finally killed him and added the last of the shards of the jewel together. Unfortunately, the only one to survive to that point was the young miko, grief stricken as much as she was she asked that the world be forever safe and at peace. In front of a village she and all the Inu-Tachi, as everyone called them, disappeared in a blast of white light, never to be seen again. Not even a piece of their corpses were left behind, all there was was a small jewel worth no more than a pebble off the ground.

-Neko-


	2. Problems?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anything of that sort

Chapter 2 - Problems?

Daimaru Hashimoto (I'm sorry --' I suck at japanese names) was among Japans top military sergeants. As a young boy he always loved to read stories and legends from the past, the story of the Jewel of Four Souls being his favorite. He could recite the entire story forwards and backwards. Ironic as it is that this part popped into his mind at this moment in time. Currently, the world was being taken over by the terrorists of the world, apparently they had been in hiding, waiting for the perfect moment to strike with their new abilities. Suddenly all sorts of mayhem has been happening, countries demolished by mass slaughter, terrorists becoming harder hitting and more clever, and all this is being done by people! Nothing can stop them, somehow they have shields and weapons capable of demolishing an entire city in one blow! And the worst part is that they dont know how they got these powers.

The world was under siege and no one could stop it. So what was he doing here, in his library packed full of ancient stories and myths? Not even he knew. It was like some force was controlling him, he was at his desk at the base when he got the urge to go home. When he got there his attention kept drawing to his study, but he ignored it. Until one day he thought he heard a woman's voice...

Damari was sitting at the cherry wood table in his dining room staring intently at the newspaper.

'Queens castle blown up...blah blah blah blah... Buddhist temple destroyed in clash... Collateral damage in United States...and somemore BLAH!'He hits his head on the table in a rhythm "Gotta bam think bam of SOMETHING! Bam bam bam"

He runs his hand through his wavy black hair. All the secretary's at the office stare at him and it sometimes gets QUITE unerving, though being 23 and single wouldn't really help, now would it? Actually, it's the reason why he got this so far up in standings, hiding in his office all day leaves you with A LOT of time to waste so everything got handed in on time.

"Help…...book….souls……danger…."Came a faint, whispered female voice

Daimaru looks up from his 'thinking'.

'A voice? But there's no one here!' Damari stands up and walks through the arch to the right of him into the entranceway. 'Maybe it was a hullucination? 'He turned to go back to beating his head until he either comes up with something or passing out from a concussion when…

"IN HERE KUSO!" came a masculine, booming voice from his study

'Defiantly someone here!' he turns on his heel and dashes down the hardwood hallway to his study and flings open the twin oak doors.

Bookshelves full of millions of volumes and novels lined the walls; there was a handsome oak desk to the right with a black leather chair behind it. There were books and papers scattered on top of the desk and on every flat surface in the room. But the thing that stuck out the most was a leather-bound, very VERY old book glowing and vibrating on one of the uncommonly used bookshelves.

O0o

White. That's all the words that could be used to describe this place.

Usually when something like this happens the first thing that pops into someone's mind is 'were am I?'. This. Is not the case. The first thoughts of Kagome's was:

'AAAAAHHHHHHH!'


	3. Hes gonna KILL me!

Thanks to my first reviewer Ruplai-m

Here's the third chapter:)

I own nothing that relates to inuyasha or any merchandise, even though I sometimes wish I did

Chapter 3 - He's gonna KILL me!

'AAAAHHHHH!'

Kagome's eyes shot open and she sat up and started to search frantically around her for an unseen object. She was wearing a white sleeve-less dress that went down to her knees then flared out in ripples that slanted down to mid shin.

' Oh my G-d Oh my G-d OH. MY. G-D! Inuyashas gonna kill me! I lost it! oh no oh no oh no...wait...were am I?' Kagome looks around the blank world then looks down. ' Oh! What a pretty dress!...Wait a sec...THERES NO FLOOR!' She squeaked and closed her eyes and put her hands over her eyes as she brought her knees up to her chest and prepared to fall.

After a couple of seconds she peeked out from behind one of her hands. 'I'm...floating?' It was true, her feet weren't touching the floor and her hair wasn't lying on her shoulders as usual, but slightly flowing in every direction. She brought her hand up to hair curiously 'My hairs never felt so soft before.'

She furrowed her brows then crossed her legs and knocked on her head a few times for good luck, she did that sometimes during tests, and thought hard about the last she could remember.' Ok, we had defeated Naraku (CURSE THE NAME!) and then I wished on the jewel for the world to be protected in its time of need and for peace.(AN: Ok Ok I changed that part because now that I think about it, the worlds not safe forever! So I haven't found a way to change the chapter yet other than deleting it so ...live with it people!) so...why am I here?'

"You are here to complete your wish." said a voice behind her.

Kagome stood and turned around to see a beautiful woman behind her. She had long black hair and was wearing samurai armor with her helmet held in her hand. The woman smiled kindly.

"Who are you?" asked Kagome, rather nervous that she was in a world were she floated and had nice hair, both of which were pretty much impossible, and this woman suddenly appearing out of nowhere. Inuyasha always warned her to be on alert if she was ever in a place she didn't know and a kind person was talking to her, Kagome just thought he was being his usual mistrusting self, but now that information sounded quite intelligent.

"My name is Midoriko, priestess of this place" she said as she put her hands out and gestured to the surrounding whiteness.

Kagome's eyes widened "Y-Your Midoriko? But you're dead! and in the jewel no less!" she protested.

"Ah, you see dear, you are as well." said Midoriko with a smile.

"But I can't be! I'm not dead and-and...and...I CANT! It's not possible. I didn't wish for this!" said Kagome, flailing her arms out then pouting .

Kagome sighed "And WHY am I here?"

"Like I said before, you are here to complete your wish. remember?"

"And how do I know your Midoriko and not some demon trying to kill me or some other reason that is incredibly stupid?" asked Kagome suspisously, raising an eyebrow at 'Midoriko'.

"This" she said simply and waved her hand in a sweeping motion. Before her was a small kind of 'picture' in the whiteness, she watched as she wished on the jewel, mouthing out all the words, then seeing herself disappear in a bright white flash. When the 'picture' suddenly disappeared and the bright whiteness came back into focus she stumbled backwards, after all the dark colour of the night she 'died' was so dim compared to the whiteness of this world.

Rubbing her eyes a bit she turned back to Midoriko "So when I wished for the world to be forever protected and at peace I was brought here because?"

Midoriko looked at her with aged wisdom "Your heart ached badly for the loss of your friends, but yet, you still wished for a pure, unselfish wish. For that I was happy, I granted your first wish and added a little...umm...'perk' to it. Since you made such an unselfish wish I made it so you and your friends were sent here, to 'protect the world in its time of need'." she smiled even bigger "And so i thought: 'Who better to svae the world then the ones who did it already?' your the best the world has ever seen and you are now a legend in your time. Unfortunately, I can only grant one wish, so there was no everlasting peace. Though that WAS a good wish you know."

Kagome shook her head tears brimming her eyelashes "But that cant be true. It can't be true because my friends are dead. I watched them die."

Midoriko looked at Kagome with sympathy "I understand your pain and confusion Kagome, but if I have the power to take you to the feudal era, do you not think I don't have the power to bring them back?"


	4. Spirits

MUHAHAHA! IM THE QUEEN OF CLIFFIES! Bobbed head to really fast song oww... gotta stop that. Listening to 'sorry' by Madonna. Yes, I have VERY weird listening habits.

4 chappie! - Balancing making two stories is HARD!

I don't own Inuyasha

Chapter 4

"Wha?" Kagome's eyes bugged out of their sockets. 'She can bring them back?' "But they're still in the feudal era! They've probably been buried already!"

"I took what remained of them with us when you entered the jewel." said Midoriko as she closed her eyes and made some complicated hand movements. "Now be prepared, I haven't been able to put them back the way they were because I drained myself from getting you here." There was a moment of tense silence when Midoriko suddenly opened her eyes and a white light flashed before them both.

When the light cleared Kagome opened her eyes and gasped at the sight before her. Her friends were, literally, scattered before her! Their individual pieces with the body and even the blood was separated from the others! There was Sango, she had cuts all over her body, there was a deep gash in her side and another on her leg. She had died from her neck being snapped from a hard hit to the head, but she would have died of blood loss after if it had missed anyways. Miroku was right beside Sango, He had continued to fight even though he had sucked up so much poison that it would have claimed his life afterwards. He had jumped in front of Sango as one of the tentacles went through his throat instead. There was Kirara in her full demon form, the poor thing suffered almost the same fate as Shippo, except not from strangulation. She had been freeded before she could die but she was so weak that she couldn't get out of one of the heavy tentacles, she died instantly. There was poor Shippo, he had been strangled to death by one of the tentacles of Naraku's, so he was still in one piece. Inuyasha was at the end of the line beside Shippo, he was the worst of them all. He had so many cuts that she couldn't count, his right arm had been ripped off by one of Kaguras wind blades while he tried to protect her. He also had a hole in his stomach, then to top it off, Naraku had picked up her poor hanyou by the neck and taunted him about kikyou and being a hanyou. The entire time Inuyasha had been writhing in pain and sobbing as if living a nightmare, Naraku slowly cut all his main arteries then threw him across the field like used trash. He then put the tetsaiga just beyond his grasp and taunted him while he slowly died of blood loss. It had been her worst nightmare, she could only stand there, as she was possessed by one of Naraku's offspring that he had been saving just for her, she couldn't move or purify them. In the end she got so mad that she purified all the evil in the area, leaving just her and her friends.

Kagome started to cry and sob as she fell to her knees and mourned her friends and seeing them this way.

"Why?" She whispered

Midoriko walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Kagome, we can bring them back, i just need your help." she crouched beside her and patted her back "I've never been good at comforting people, but I know they wouldn't want you to be suffering so. Cheer up, for them."

Kagome nodded and slowly stood up 'Inuyasha would be ashamed of me, I can do this.' She wiped away her tears and put on a strong face 'They didn't deserve to die. It wasn't their time, Sango and Miroku had just gotten together, now we have another chance." She faced the elder priestess and stood tall. "Lets do this"

Midoriko smiled, 'this girl is strong' her eyes shined with pride "Now I need you to stand on that side" she pointed over to the side were their feet were pointed " and I will instruct you from there.

Kagome walked around her friends and stood facing Midoriko.

Midoriko started to sing a ancient Japanese chant, all the while her friends were slowly glowing a pure blue and slowly piece together until the song stopped and they slowly floated were they were. But they didn't open their eyes! Kagome looked at Midoriko "They aren't waking up!"

"Of course not, that's your job." said Midoriko as she started to get up.

"But- but I don't know how!" cried Kagome, fearing her abilities won't be able to reawaken her friends who were newly back from the dead.

"You'll find a way, only awake them when you think the time is right though! Not right now, later, now I must go. Things to slay you know!" she giggled as she waved and disappeared as she put on her helmet and walked back into the never-ending battle of the jewel.

Kagome stood there and looked at her. 'I'm supposed to wait? For how long?" she sighed and crossed her legs and rested her elbow on her leg. 'And how am I supposed to bring them back?'

"How about singing that song you like so much?" said a voice behind her.

"Well ya, I could try that, but it sounds like I only have one chaaannccceeee!" She stood up and whirled around for the second time that day. But this time there was nobody there!

"Who there?" Kagome asked and she looked around then behind her floating friends.

"Kagome-sama, do you not recognize you beloved friends voices?"

"MIROKU!" she yelled , quite frightened at the fact that she could hear their voices.

"Hai my lady, unfortunately this is getting quite tiring and I won't be able to talk for much longer" said Miroku's voice, though it was slowly getting weaker.

"How is this possible? You guys can't talk! Your soulless corpses!" She walks up to Miroku and pokes him in the stomach. "Yup, soulless corpses."

"I don't know Kagome-sama talk to Sango for a min……"the voice slowly faded away

"WAIT! Miroku! how do I do it?"

"I'm here Kagome" said Sango's happy voice

"Sango! How are you? Are you ok? I didn't kill your spirit or anything right?"

Sango's echoing laughter filled the air "No, my spirit is fine that's why I can talk to you, but not for long because my spirit isn't used to talking, so its getting rather hard."

"Oh, so your spirits talking to me?"

"Yes, our spirits need to go back into our body's but we can't do it ourselves, we need a priestess that's close to us to make a binding spell. Talk to Shippo for awhile Kagome, he's very insistent."

"Bye Sango!"

"Hi mama!" said Shippo's little, squeeky voice

"Hello my little one!" Said Kagome with glee, her hands were clenched in front of her heart and tears were steaming down her face 'My friends! Their back!'

"How are you my little Shippo?"

"I'm good Mama! But I don't like dying, it's just like, YOUR DEAD! And then nothing. It wasn't as much fun as you said it would be and …..mama?"

Kagome was sobbing 'Its all my fault! I should have saved him! He shouldn't have had to go through that! Not at his age!'

"Mama, are you ok?"

Kagome sniffed "Yes, Yes I'm fine, go on." She listened as he rambled on in his little super fast voice making absolutely no sense, but she still loved hearing his voice.

"Mama, I'm really (yawn) tired now." Said Shippo's now not so fast voice

"Well then ill talk to you later. Love you!"

"Love you too mama!"

Kagome sat thinking about their conversations. 'Hold on a second, wheres Inuyasha?'

"Inuyasha?"

silence

"Inuyasha? Are you there? I want to talk to you. Can you please answer me?"

Silence

Tears came faster down her cheeks

"INUYASHA! Answer me! please!" 'Oh my G-d. He didn't come back!'

"ya Kagome?" came a small, tired murmur

"Inuyasha! Thank G-d! Are you ok? You don't sound ok! Talk to me please!"

"I'm fine…" 'His voice sounds so quiet!'

Kagome glared at thin air "Tell me the truth Inuyasha! You're not ok! Tell me what's wrong, you sound terrible!"

"I said I'm fine Kagome."

"I don't think so! Tell me! Tell me what's wr-" She was cut off by the world around her starting to glow a pinky tint and start to shake.

"What's going on?"

She stood and looked around when Miroku's voice said "The time is near lady Kagome! Tell the story! Quick! Before its too late and were trapped here for eternity!"

"What story?" she panicked 'I don't know any stories!'

"The story of the-"

There was a flash and his voice was gone and she was suddenly stuck watching a room full of books.

'What's going on!'

"help!" her voice came out a whisper that scared her.

'Finish the story, tell about how the Shikon Jewel got hidden away.' came Midoriko's small voice

"Erm…..The Shikon jewel got sealed into a book? (she guessed, she was on a shelf surrounded by books so…The jewels in a book!). And six souls need to be put back with their bodies so they can save the world from danger?" she said hopefully, suddenly she sensed a presence outside the closed doors. "In here! Help us! Please! Let us out!" she panicked as the presence started to fade. "No! Come back!"

Inuyasha's Voice boomed from behind her "IN HERE KUSO!" then faded again.

The presence started to come back, faster this time, and the doors across from her opened to reveal a young, handsome man looking around the room, and then look at her!


	5. Ressurected

Feeling a little wired right now so expect things...shifty eyes

I DONT OWN THEM !

Chapter 5 - Resurrected

Daimaru slowly walked towards the vibrating book. 'Its the story of the Shikon Jewel'

He stopped in front of the shelf and reached up. He closed his fingers around the spine and slowly took it out of its place.

(You know, I should have just stopped it here last time -sweatdrop-)

He brought it down and opened the cover.

Inside was the Shikon Jewel where there used to be a picture of it! It was placed in the center in a small indent.

The jewel suddenly flashed bright pink, sending Daimaru flying back.

He landed on his backside and looked up, the book was floating!

'This isn't possible!' Daimaru thought as the book floated there and glowed in a pinky light.

The book started to pulse and the form of a girl slowly appearing, holding the jewel between her two pointer fingers, the rest were folded neatly together as if in prayer. She was wearing a sailor outfit with a green skirt, her hair was flowing out all around her and her eyes were closed.

'The miko from the story!' Daimaru's eyes widened as soft music began to play from seemingly out of nowhere.

(ok ppl! If you want to get the full effect of this part, go to my extremely long bio page and click on the link that says 'FOR LEGEND STORY!' and it will get you the song that is right here. Kay? Kay…..and the italics is Midoriko, she sang it originally but Kags couldn't think of a good enough song so she's using the one Midoriko used (that's why I didn't say what she was singing before!) so the italics are sort of pieces of when Midoriko sang it and cold is both of then at the same time. And I'm sorry if this is hard to picture for some of you!)

_Na, Na na na na na na, na na na. Na, na na na na naaaaa..._

Daimaru saw the little fox demon in fast forwarded 'videos' (Kags memories) behind the miko(make up your own! I did enough work trying to fit everything in perfect!)

sou da ne bokura atarashii jidai o  
mukaeta mitai de kisekiteki ka mo ne  
nido to wa chotto ajiwaenai yo ne  
**mou** **ichido omoidashite**

As the miko continued to sing, a small figure was slowly forming to the far right of the miko (also floating) until it formed the fox himself! (eyes closed)

Then the 'videos' of the fox became the 'videos' of the demon cat!_  
_  
**kono hoshi ni umaretsuita hi  
kitto nan da ka ureshikute  
kitto nan da ka setsunakute  
bokura wa naite ita n da  
**wow yeah wow yeah wow wow yeah (in Japanese version it sound like whoa and yay)

The demon cat did the same as the fox demon and was slowly forming beside the fox (small form) eyes also closed.

The monk's life started to flash through the pictures.

genjitsu wa uragiru mono de handansae  
ayamaru kara ne soko ni aru kachi wa  
sono me de chanto mikiwamete ite ne  
jibun no monosashi de

The monk formed beside the demon cat.

Next up, the demon slayer!

**konna toki ni umaretsuita yo  
da kedo nan to ka susundet'te  
da kara nan to ka koko ni tatte  
bokura wa kyou o okutte'ru**  
wow yeah wow yeah wow yeah

The demon slayer formed on the left of the miko.

The hanyou's videos slipped by, mostly of him sitting in a tree or being sat.

**konna hoshi ni umaretsuita yo  
nan da ka totemo ureshikute  
nan da ka totemo setsunakute  
ookina koe de nakinagara  
**wow yeah wow yeah wow wow yeah

The hanyou had formed right beside the miko on her left

The miko opens her eyes

konna toki ni umaretsuita yo  
da kedo kimi ni deatta yo

konna toki ni umaretsuita yo  
da kedo kimi ni deatta yo

konna hoshi ni umaretsuita yo  
da kara kimi ni deaeta yo

_konna hoshi ni umaretsuita yo  
da kara kimi ni deaeta yo_

They all open their eyes and get into fighting positions one at a time.

**kono hoshi ni umaretsuita hi  
kitto nan da ka ureshikute  
kitto nan da ka setsunakute  
bokura wa naite ita n da**  
wow yeah wow yeah wow wow yeah

they all pulse pink them slowly float to the ground

**konna toki ni umaretsuita yo  
da kedo nan to ka susundet'te  
da kara nan to ka koko ni tatte  
bokura wa kyou o okutte'ru  
wow yeah wow yeah wow wow yeah…….**

The pinklight disappears and the book falls to the ground, useless.

Kagome looks around and sees her friends. 'I did it right!' she squeals and hugs Sango.

"Sango! You're alive! I did it right!" tears stream down her face.

"Kagome!' they start to talk in girls secret language of babbling.

"Mama!" cried Shippo as he leapt into Kagome's arms and hugged her.

"Shippo!" she hugged him back.

"Thank you for getting us out of that book young sir! It was quite unpleasant." said Miroku to Daimaru.

Daimaru just sat there and gaped at his childhood hero's. 'This can NOT be real! I'm dreaming or have been knocked out in battle. YA! THAT'S IT! Let's go with that!'

Kirara mewed and jumped into Sango's arms, purring away happily.

Miroku patted Kagome on the back "You did it Kagome-sama! You are a very powerful young woman! And-OUCH!"

"Don't even think about it hentai" said a fuming Sango.

"-sniff- you're all so mean to me…" whined Miroku

'Somones missing…'thought Kagome 'INUYASHA!'

"Inuyasha!" She spun around and her smile immediately dropped.

The hanyou before her wasn't her Inuyasha. His shoulders sagged and his ears drooped. The lines of great grief lined his face and his eyes looked dead and hopeless. His hair was dull and he no longer carried himself high and proud but slumped and defeated.

"Inu…yasha?" said Kagome worriedly

He looked up at her then quickly looked to the floor again but that was all she got from him.

She slowly walked towards him "Hey, are you ok?" furrowing her brows.

"Ya, I'm fine" he said in the same small voice that she had heard earlier as he shuffled slightly in the other direction.

She was going to ask something else when Sango hastily went to Kagome's side, grabbed her arm and started to drag her away.

"Come on Kagome! We have to help this young man" then she added in a quieter voice "Ill tell you later"

They all turned (excluding Inuyasha who was off to the side, looking blankly at the floor) to the poor, confused Daimaru.


	6. Explanations and Plans

Hi everyone! Just so you know I have minor writers block on my stories lately but I will try to make it worth while. Can anyone do me a favor and tell me what story to write next? From the ideas on my bio? It would probably help me get rid of this annoying blockage. And just so people I am going to have fun with this chapter because I'm listening to LOVE by Ashlee simpson so I'm feeling a little bouncy. Yes, my bouncy, hyper side has come back. I think I should name them or something.

And I finally got the lyrics to evolution (the song from last chapter) and now that I look at it, it suits the story. It was just a random thought, I was listening to it and I just thought 'Hey! This would sound good with a story I'm probably never going to write!' and wrote it down. That was in January. I found that note a few days before I wrote the story. Kinda scary to me…

It's true, isn't it? It seems as though

we're headed for a new century. It's miraculous:

This is something you can only taste once.

Let's remember one more time.

On the day we arrived on this Earth

we were somehow happy,

and somehow it hurt.

We were crying

wow yeah wow yeah wow wow yeah

Reality is a traitor; it's easy

to misjudge things. So with your own two eyes

please decide the worth of this place.

Do it with your own standards.

We've arrived in these times.

But somehow things move on

So somehow we're standing here

and we're living through today.

wow yeah wow yeah wow yeah

We've arrived on this kind of world.

Somehow I'm very happy

somehow it hurts a lot.

While crying at the top of my lungs:

wow yeah wow yeah wow yeah

I've arrived in these times.

But I met you.

I've arrived in this kind of world.

So I was able to meet you.

On the day we arrived on this Earth

we were somehow happy,

and somehow it hurt.

We were crying

wow yeah wow yeah wow wow yeah

We've arrived in these times.

But somehow things move on

So somehow we're standing here

and we're living through today.

wow yeah wow yeah wow yeah

I dont own Inuyasha! They belong to Rumiko Takahshi the most awsomeness writer I know of! And evolution belongs to Ayumi Hamasaki

Chap 6 -

They all turned to Daimaru, who was sitting on his behind by the door, hair a mess and eyes so wide that Kagome was afraid they'd pop out.

"Uh, sir?" said Kagome as she stared down at him.

Daimaru sat there staring at the book, not even blinking.

"Siiirrrr? Are you ok?" when she got no response she frowned and knelt down by his side, Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara all sitting in a half moon shape around him.

Kagome reached out and poked his forehead "Hey, wake up."

Daimaru blinked and the fog cleared from his eyes. He started to move his mouth, trying to form words, but only succeeded in looking like a fish.

"Are You OK?" Kagome said as if talking to a child who can't understand words yet, using her hands to make gestures, trying to help him understand.

"B-Book... You...-sputter-...voices...crazy" his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fainted on the spot. Miroku caught him before he hit the ground and set him on the floor gently.

Sango sat back on her heels and studied the room with interest. "It looks like a lords study! Only things are much fancier here!"

"I agree Sango-sama" stated Miroku as he stood and examined some of the books.

Shippo had quietly stalked over to the mans head on all fours and sat a few centimeters away. He slowly moved closer, keeping as low to the ground as he could, and reached a small paw over to his face. He gently poked Daimaru's face then pulled his hand back. Shippo looked nervously but Daimaru stayed unconscious, he reached out again and poked a little harder, this time keeping his finger hovering above his face. Daimaru flinched but stayed still, Shippo poked him again, and again, and again until he was giggling with glee at the poor mans torture.

Daimaru tried to bat his hand away but missed so he opened his eyes slowly. The first thing he saw was a pair of green eyes staring at him curiously.

"KYA!" yelled Daimaru and he sat up quickly, his army training kicked in and as he was sitting up he unconsciously picked the startled Shippo up from under his arms so they were face to face.

There was a moments silence then both Shippo and Daimaru yelled and flung away from each other as fast as they could.

Breathing heavily, Daimaru looked around his study at all the legendary people from his book. 'They are here, for real!'

"Oh, your awake!" said Kagome as Sango started to walk over to the man and held out her hand so she could help him up.

Daimaru stared at her hand for a second then slowly grabbed her hand. 'Feels real enough'

Sango hauled the man up and he stumbled for a second before regaining his posture and looked at them more closely,'If they are real, then I should treat them as so.'

"My name is Daimaru Hashimoto," he said offering his hand to Sango.

Sango looked at it questionably and awkwardly put her hand in his.

"Can anyone tell me why your are here in my study? Not to sound rude but, your not real"

Kagome put her hands on her hips and said proudly "We are too real."

"But then, how can you be here? The book was from 500 years ago!"

"We were sealed in the Shikon no Tama because of my wish. So all of us were locked away for 500 years."

Daimaru put his fingers to his temples and waved his other hand "Wait, wait, but five of you died!"

Kagome smiled happily "That's what the spell was for! I was able to bring them back!"

"So, You five died, then you made a wish that sealed you all in it, and then you waited for 500 years and then brought them back?"

"Well yes, except for me it didn't seem like 500 years, just an hour or two."

"Ok, but WHY are you all here?"

"When I wished on the jewel, I wished for the world to be protected in its time of need and for everlasting peace, but since it could only grant one wish, we got no everlasting peace. So the priestess of the jewel made it so we all stayed in the jewel until the world needed saving again. So, ya." said Kagome simply, checking it off with her fingers as she went, sounding as if she's repeating her test answers before a test.

'There here to help with the war?' his face brightened considerably.

"I think so, Midoriko never said anything about a war..."

"You mean the priestess who made the jewel?" asked Daimaru excitedly

"Yup, that's her. She's the one who locked us in there in the first place, remember?"

"Yes!" Daimaru pumped his hand into the air. "Now we have a chance of winning! All was lost but now we have legends on our side! I have to tell the chief! Oh the plans need to be altered as well!" he puts his head in his hand and starts to walk out of the study, mumbling uncoharetly.

Miroku, Sango and Kagome look at each other then followed the man.

Inuyasha watched as they ran off in pursuit of the crazy lunatic who would probably be sent to an asylum after this. More specifically, at Kagome.

'Its good she hasn't changed her happy mood, especially like that.' He shook himself from the unpleasant 'memories' he got from thinking about her.

He brought his hand up in front of him and looked at it, disgusted. 'How can they not remember? What I did?' he let his hand drop to his side again.

He looked around at all the books and then walked over to the book lying on the ground.

Crouching down he carefully closed the cover with the tips of his claws and then skimmed them over the cover. On the cover was fancy lettering '_Legends_' underneath the title was a picture of the Shikon Jewel, popping out slightly so it looked more real.

'I wasn't a legend, not me, not a hanyou…' he closed his eyed for a second then stood and walked out of the door to where his friends were in the kitchen.

And that's another chapter. Sorry it took me so long to get it out. Here's another hint about Inuyasha. I think this one was kinda short tho. Sorry! Cya again next time on Legends (promise to update faster next time!)

-Neko-


	7. Saving me

Hey everyone! Ya, my promises suck, live with it.

Disclaimer" I own nothing except my collection of Inuyasha mangas, even though I don't really own what's on them, so really I own nothing.

Chapter 7

Kagome followed Daimaru into the room across from the one she was resurrected in 'Wow. Never thought I'd say THAT.' she thought with a giggle.

Daimaru picked up the phone and pressed a long number then put his ear to the receiver, listening to the phone chime.

Sango, Miroku and Shippo all looked at the 'magical' item in Daimaru's hand curiously.

"Wassat?" questioned Shippo as he poked the wire and then pulled away when it came flying back at him.

Kagome smiled and picked up the kit "Its called a 'phone' you can talk to someone who's really far away and not have to travel to them to do it!"

Shippo scratched his head "But how do you do that?"

Suddenly a voice came from the top of the phone "State your name and you identification code." said a mechanical voice.

"Hashimoto, Daimaru 86827719." Daimaru promptly as he turned to the six behind him, eyeing them all as if to see if they weren't some of is colleges playing a trick on him. He shook his head 'Even the military couldn't pull off that stunt!'

A long beep came on and then a deep voice came over the line. "Hashimoto, any new ideas?"

Daimaru smiled at them and said excitedly "Yes, Yes I think I did!"

A confused silence "What could you possibly think of if the smartest think tank of the world couldn't?"

"I have to show you or else you won't believe me! It's amazing! I think it may turn the entire war around!" he flailed his arms around to try and show his excitement to a man who couldn't even see him.

Kagome sweatdropped. Then a troubling thought came to mind. 'What will happen when this government sees Inuyasha?' she turned around and looked thoughtfully at him. He was behind them, leaning against the wall beside the door, not meeting her eyes.

'If they make trouble... I don't think that Inuyasha ... will try and fight them.' she put Shippo in Sango's arm's then walked over to Inuyasha, leaning next to him.

"NO SIR! IM NOT CRAZY! ITS REALLY THEM I-"yelled Daimaru as he tried to get his laughing boss to stop laughing at him.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she tried to look him in the eye, he just shuffled away and turned his head in the opposite direction.

Kagome felt her heart hurt for a second "Inuyasha? Please talk to me. You're scaring me."

Inuyasha reluctantly turned his head towards her, staring at a spot just above her shoulder.

"Ya?" he clenched his hands in his sleeves till his knuckles turned white.

She titled her head tot he side "What's wrong?" folding her hands behind her back.

"Nothing" he said quickly and he twitched slightly before looking at the floor.

Kagome didn't miss the twitch. "Please tell me the truth Inuyasha?"

"SIR PLEASE! ILL BRING THEM AND SHOW YOU!...Really?...Ok, tomorrow then...-sigh- please stop laughing sir...NO! I think its great your laughing now! eh heh... well ill bring them tomorrow, bye now!" he quickly hung up and sat in a chair with a sigh.

He looked up and smiled " Well, I got you guys in….erm…are you hungry?" he said, at loss of what to do.

Shippo smiled "Do you have any candy?" he asked excitedly.

Daimaru patted him on the head. "Sorry Shippo, I am too busy to buy luxuries like that. But I do have some beans and mashed potatoes, would you like some of those?"

Shippo tilted his head "Wassat?"

"Well let's just get you some so you can have your first try!" he led Sango, Miroku and Shippo into the kitchen then popped his head back into the dining room "You guy's coming too?"

Kagome shook her head "No thank you Daimaru-kun."

Daimaru nodded his head then went back into the kitchen.

Kagome walked in front of Inuyasha and glared. "Tell me what's wrong Inuyasha." She said sternly.

Inuyasha seemed to try and fade through the wall, but to no effect. "Nothing."

"It's not nothing! Especially if it has YOU acting this way!" she pointed out, exasperated that he wouldn't look her I the eye.

He turned to walk away so Kagome darted a hand out to push him back.

As her hand connected with his shoulder he literally threw himself away from her, panting, eyes wide.

Kagome frowned. 'What's wrong with him?'

Inuyasha shook himself then staggered from the room, clawing at his shoulder where she touched him as if there was something on it.

Kagome looked at her hand, but saw nothing.

She walked into the kitchen where she saw Inuyasha standing in the furthest corner, still clawing at his shoulder.

"Kagome!" greeted Shippo in between mouthfuls of beans, apparently he liked it.

Sango and Miroku were staring at the beans warily.

Sango looked up and , almost thankfully, stood up and walked towards her.

"Hey Kagome! Daimaru-sama?" Sango asked Daimaru.

Daimaru choked on his beans. "You don't have to call me –sama Sango, just Daimaru's fine."

Sango nodded "Do you think we could set up for sleep soon?" she looked out the window. It was dark and close to eleven at night.

Daimaru stood up quickly "I'm sorry, ill get you set up in a room. Please come with me." He hurried out of the room and down the hallway.

Sango and Kagome followed behind him as they went up a pair of stairs and down another hallway with many doors.

He opened a door. "You two can sleep in here if you like, there is a bathroom attached to it." He pointed down the hall a bit "That's my room, if you need anything, just call and ill be there."

Kagome smiled "Thank you Daimaru." She bowed and went into the room.

Sango bowed too then followed Kagome, closing the door on the way in.

The room was a navy blue with a cream coloured carpet. In each of the far corners was two double beds with blankets an even darker shade of blue.

A mirror that opens out into a walk in closet was to the right, empty, waiting to be filled.

There was a window in between the beds looking out on a vast yard littered with trees.

To the left was a door leading to a bathroom like Daimaru said.

The bathroom was an airy blue with brown flooring. To the right was a bathtub with a white curtain and a small closet full of cream blankets. On the right was a counter the same colour as the floor with a mirror above it.

Kagome and Sango sat on their beds.

Kagome crossed her legs "So what's wrong with Inuyasha?" she asked bluntly.

Sango frowned "Well, I don't know exactly, but I can tell you what happened after he died. It was really weird so I think it might be a part of why he's acting this way."

Kagome leaned forward, listening intently.

"Well, when I died I woke up and found myself in a kind of, white room. It was a room because everytime I tried to go further than the 'barrier' It was like I had walked into a wall! Shippo and Miroku were there, Miroku said that it was the world between life and afterlife, I believed him because Shippo had bruises on his neck and Miroku had a hole through his neck, even though he said it didn't hurt. He pointed out to me that I had cuts all over my body and that my neck was at an odd angle, all I felt was an annoying cramp in my neck! Suddenly Inuyasha appeared before us, he was the worst though, and not only in physical health"

Kagome shuddered at the memories of her friend's dead bodies. "what do you mean 'not only physical health'?"

Sango stared at her sympathetically "Are you sure you want me to tell you?"

Kagome shook her head. "Yes, if it's the only way I can make him better. Ill do whatever I can."

Sango nodded and her face twisted into confusion "When he showed up, he was lying still, his eyes closed. But he was twitching, as if experiencing a nightmare. He suddenly sat up and looked around franticly, when he saw us he gasped and backed away as far as he could before he hit the barrier. He looked down at his claws and then panicked for no apparent reason! I mean, there was no blood on us even though we were cut and broken. He looked down at himself and started to claw at any part of his body he could reach. He was screaming and yelling 'IT WON'T COME OFF!' Miroku and I tried to help him but he every time we tried to get close he backed away, not looking at us, but never stopping trying to 'get it off'."

Sango shook her head "That was the first time I ever saw fear in his eyes. Eventually he stopped his clawing and curled up in a small ball in a corner, staring at his hands."

Kagome stared at her in shock. 'What's wrong with him?'

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

oohhhh…..the plot thickens….or whatever. Im going to make a contest out of this, anyone who can guess what's wrong with him will get a virtual cookie and will get a chapter dedicated to them. K? (insert meep sign here)

-Neko-


	8. Cursed Visions

WHATS WITH EVERYONE SKIPPING EVERY OTHER CHAPTER? Its like 20 read the 3rd chap and 90 read the fourth and 25 read the fifth and so on!

I'm sick right now so no so many updates for me! In fact! I'm not even supposed to be on right now! So I'm risking my butt for your guy's sakes! Happy? My parents make me stay in my room (no tv or music or books or pens or paper…..NOT ALLOWED ANY OF THAT!) all day so all I've been doing is staring at the ceiling thinking about how to write the next chapters!

OH YA! And the cookies! The virtual cookie awards go to –pulls out list of nearly ALL her reviewers-

People who got it VERY close (cause no one got the actual reason to a point, which didn't really surprise me.):

ALL OF YOU! None of you got right on but you put all of them together and your missing only ONE thing! –holds head- SO CLOSE!

And you all get cookies because you're all so special! And able to put simple things together…

-sneeze- Disclaimer :

Status:

Owned: Yes

By Me: No

OH YA! And another song for this chappie! Please try to play only Motherland by Crystal Kay for this chap because it suits the mood. Inu and Kag and everything…don't ask me why its called motherland cause I don't know.

Chapter 8

Kagome was lying under the covers of her bed wide-awake. Everyone had gone to sleep about an hour ago, but she couldn't sleep.

She clutched her pillow closer to her head 'What's wrong with you Inuyasha? Who did this to you?'

She frowned 'If it was AFTER he died that he acted that way then… NARAKU!' she gave a silent yell of triumph 'YES! Now only if I think about what Naraku did to him I can figure this out!' she glared at the floor in deep concentration.

'It is pretty obvious that he nearly sliced him to death, but I don't think that would make him act this way. Wait! What about when he was holding him up by the neck? What was he saying?' a vision of Naraku laughing in Inuyasha's face made her wince, but she still looked at it.

'His eyes, they were so…lost…huh?' as she was thinking she remembered seeing a small shining object fall down Inuyasha's cheek. 'A tear?'

She shook her head 'I'm getting no were with this, and I'm thirsty, maybe a small walk would clear my mind.'

She silently stood , careful not to wake the slumbering taijiya, and slipped out of the room in her blue cloud pj's and matching slippers.

She walked down the wooden hallway and down the stairs at the end of the hall, turning right and walking into the kitchen.

She looked through the cupboards and grabbed a clean glass from the shelf above the sink.

Walking over to the little cooler she was about to press the button when she heard distant grunting coming from the hallway.

Curious, she set the glass down on the table in the center of the room and stuck her head out of the door leading into the hall.

'No one in the hallway, guess it was just my imagination' she shrugged and turned to go back into the kitchen when she heard the frustrated grunt again.

Turning around she slowly walked down the hall to where the sounds were coming from the study. (Deja vu? Didn't Daimaru just do that a few hours ago?)

Inuyasha was sitting on the floor, trying to turn a page of the book they were sealed into without touching it with his hands, only his claws.

"Inuyasha?" Inuyasha whipped around and stood up quickly.

He looked at her for a milli-second before growling at the book on the ground.

Kagome stepped into the room "What are you trying to do?" she walked over to the book and picked it up, eyeing it as if to see something to pop out at her and shout "ME! HE WAS TRYING TO SEE ME!"

Inuyasha mumbled something under he breath while staring at the ground.

"Huh? What did you say?"

Inuyasha crossed his arms and pouted slightly "Trying to read it." He said quietly.

Kagome looked up "Why?"

"None of your business" turning so his back was to her.

Kagome glared at his back "Lately that's all I've been hearing out of you, if anything at all."

Inuyasha shrugged and stared at the burning flame in front of him in the fireplace.

"Will you tell me what happened?" she questioned hopefully.

"No." he said briefly, standing firm 'You don't need to know, it would taint your view on mankind greatly, and I don't want that to happen. I always want to be able to feel that innocent and trusting aura that you hold.'

Kagome gripped the book until her knuckles turned white and screwed her eyes closed, grinding her teeth angrily.

"Please Inuyasha?" she said, shaking with anger 'Why wont he tell me what's wrong? Doesn't he trust me?'

"No." his voice never rising even a little bit, because he was focusing on blocking out all the mental images Naraku had made. If he had not been concentrating so hard he might have sensed the book flying at his head.

"OW!" yelled Inuyasha as he got clunked in the back of the head by the book.

He whirled around angrily "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" rubbing the back of his head.

He stopped his yelling, Kagome had tears streaming down her angry face.

"Don't you trust me Inuyasha?" she asked quietly, bangs covering her eyes.

Inuyasha's hands dropped to his sides. 'She's crying…' he hesitantly took a few steps closer to her.

He placed a hand on her shoulder and struggled against his mind telling him not to touch her and to get away as fast as he could.

Kagome sobbed and flung herself against his chest, clutching his robe like a lifeline. "Oh Inuyasha! What's wrong with you! I just don't know! You've been avoiding me and not looking at me! I thought you hated me! I was s-so s-scared-d"

Inuyasha held her tight, ignoring the feel of her blood leaking through his fingers "I'm sorry…for everything…I didn't mean to I-I…" a single tear fell from his eyes as his chest tightened to a point of nearly choking him.

Kagome stopped sobbing at looked up at him. He opened his eyes and looked into her's then flinched and shut them as a vision of him standing over her dead corpse, hands covered in her blood came into his mind.

Naraku had put a spell on him so that everytime he looked at them anywhere other than their eyes, he would see them covered in blood, teared up end to end. When he touched them he could feel the blood as if it were real, to his mind however, it was real. For every time he looked into their eyes he would see himself killing them in the most horrible way possible, as an out of control full demon, enjoying every bit of it. Naraku had made such realistic images that he believes that that's really how they died, not by Naraku himself.

Naraku had taunted him about having no one, that everyone hated him because he killed them. Somehow Naraku had even twisted into his mind that it was his fault his mother and father died.

Kagome gently touched his cheek "Inuyasha. It's ok. Just tell me what's wrong. I want to help you but you have to tell me."

Inuyasha shook his head "I killed you, don't you remember? All of you, and it was all my fault!" he pushed himself away from her and glared at his claws in disgust, watching as the blood dripped off his fingertips. " I wished on the jewel to be full demon, then I slaughtered all of you" he clenched his fists so much that his nails dug into his hands and drew more blood.

Kagome stood there frozen 'What does he mean?'

"Inuyasha, you didn't kill us, Naraku did." She said quietly.

"No! Don't you remember? I can still remember how every time I look into your eyes!" he yelled, he stared at her bloody body then continued quietly "It is all my fault you all died that day. Now I'm haunted for the rest of my days, covered in your blood and seeing your bodies like that. A curse for my selfishness."

Silence answered Inuyasha's messed up version on what happened.

Kagome walked over to him and stood in front of his face, standing on tippy toe so she could look right into his eyes.

Inuyasha's eyes widened and he tried to turn away but Kagome grabbed his head and forced it to look at her.

She focused hard on his golden, haunted eyes.

(Ok, this would be a good time readers, to turn on MIRAI on the song list!)

"Inuyasha," she said in a quiet voice. "You did not kill us." Inuyasha was about to object but Kagome put one of her fingers to his lips.

"No, you died trying to save us. Shippo died from NARAKU strangling him, Kirara was crushed by one of NARAKU'S tentacles, Miroku died from a hole in his throat from one of NARAKU'S tentacles, Sango died from blood loss and NARAKU snapping her neck." while she said this Inuyasha stared at her, conflict in his eyes.

'HAD he killed them? I remember both occasions of them dying, but they couldn't have died twice, could they?'

Kagome, still seeing doubt in his eyes, said "How did YOU die Inuyasha?" moving her hand from his mouth, she stroked his cheek with her thumb.

Inuyasha thought hard. Luckily he only remembered ONE time where he died, but it had been horrible. He shuddered and shook his head.

"Naraku did it, didn't he?" said Kagome, as if asking a child.

Inuyasha suddenly remembered Naraku holding him up by his neck, he nodded, chewing on his lip in thought, trying to put the confusing puzzle together.

Kagome smiled "How could you have been killed by Naraku if he was already dead?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he solved the puzzle. He DIDN'T kill them! He looked down at Kagome and smiled when he saw that she was no longer covered in blood and claw marks, but perfect as she always was.

Kagome saw him smile and his eye's shine bright I happiness. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him full on the lips, happy to have him back.

Inuyasha froze, eye's wide with surprise.

They broke apart and Kagome blushed. "Erm…I…"

Inuyasha smiled and put a finger to her lips. "Kagome, thank you." He tilted her head up with one finger then kissed her, circling his hands around her waist, drawing her closer to him.

Kagome closed her eyes, smiling, put her arms back around his neck and kissed him back.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

LET US CELEBRATE! EVERYONE! QUICK put on Brand New Myself on songs! –dances then stops abruptly- HOLY CRUD! I just wrote romance! –falls off chair- must be sick then! – puts hand to forehead- yep, fever. AND ALL THIS IN ONE SITTING!. Ok, now I know I'm sick. Bye everyone and tell me if my first attempt at romance was good or not!

-Neko-

(TWO HOURS! THAT CAN'T BE RIGHT!)


	9. A Morning of Fun

'scliamer: Nopers

Chappie 9

Shippo slowly opened his eyes then squinted at the bright sunlight. He sat up in new bed, it was the same green as the grass with little leaves on it. The room was painted to look like a hill on a sunny summer's day, butterfly's and trees were scattered throughout the walls.

Apparently it was Daimaru's room when he was little, but he let Shippo use it while they were there.

Little Shippo stretched and yawned before hopping off his bed, green plush carpet squishing beneath his toes.

He walked out the door and sniffed the air. "Breakfast!" he cried as he took off on all four's down the stair's and into the kitchen.

Sango, Miroku and Daimaru were already in the kitchen, Daimaru at the stove making bacon and egg's, Sango and Miroku at the table watching with interest.

Daimaru looked over his shoulder and smiled "Hey Shippo! Want some breakfast?"

Shippo clapped and nodded his head excitedly.

Miroku looked over at Shippo "Ahh, good to have you join us! Do you think you could find Kagome and Inuyasha? Daimaru-sama said that it is rude to start without the entire house in attendance. And frankly, Im starved!" his stomach rumbled to make a point.

"Agreed" said Sango.

"Ok!" and he dashed out of the kitchen and up the stair's. When he got to Kagome's room he reached up and slowly turned the nob.

He popped his head in the crack and peaked in, but she wasnt in there!

Shippo frowned and shrugged

'Guess she's somewhere with Inuyasha' he thought as he shut the door.

He turned his nose to the floor and followed Kagome's faint scent down the hallway on all fours.

Hopping down the step's he turned and followed the scent back to the kitchen.

Miroku raised his eyebrow "Found them yet?" arms crossed in front of his robe clashed chest.

Shippo turned up his nose exagerated snobbishly "Not yet, but my all smelling nose WILL find them!" he said pompously

Sango stood up with a smile "Well, i think that nose of your's need's some eye's as well!"

Miroku chuckled and stood as well "Then why not have a set of ears too?"

Daimaru laughed "I have to stay here to make sure nothing burns. Have fun!" as he turned back to making enough food for an army. His mother had taught him how to cook when he was little, to her, anyone who couldn't cook, couldn't survive.

The three 'sense's' walked out of the room, Shippo leading the way on all fours with Miroku and Sango following behind.

Shippo stopped at the study door's and pointed at the door "They're in here" he said proudly

Sango and Miroku looked at each other and Miroku smiled perversly.

Sango scowled and slapped him "Don't be an idiot! Inuyasha wouldn't even LOOK at her yesterday!"

Miroku rubbed his cheek tenderly.

Sango slowly turned the knob and opened it a sliver before peeking in. She could see Inuyasha's ears and silver head over the back of the chair in front of the fire, but no Kagome.

She opened it a bit more and three head stuck in, Shippo on the bottom, Miroku on he middle and Sango on top.

Inuyasha's ears twitched but made no further movement.

They opened the door the rest of the way and slowly filed into the room.

Sango and Shippo went to the right and Miroku went to the left as they circled around the chair.

Inuyasha was sitting in the chair with Kagome cradled in his arms, sleeping peacefully in the cushiony, red chair in front of the fireplace with a few burning embers in it.

Inuyasha's head started to clear as he woke up from the deepest sleep he had had in centuries. He kept his eyes closed as he swiveled his ears around, he caught three rapidly beating hearts surrounding him. He clutched Kagome tighter as he opened his bleary eyes to see the heads of Miroku, Sango and Shippo hovering over him.

He groaned and blinked a few times to clear his vision. "What do you want?" he asked roughly, grouchy about being woken up. He rested his head against the back of the chair as he closed his eyes again and sighed.

"What are you doing down here?" asked Shippo's squeaky voice.

"Or more importantly," said Miroku's voice "What WERE you doing down here?"

A sound slap echoed through the room as Inuyasha's eyes snapped open.

"Nothing happened!" he sputtered, his cheeks turning crimson.

"Huh? Whats does that mean?" asked Shippo as he hung over the back of the chair

"Nothing. Just Miroku being a hentai again." Said Sango, anger colouring her features.

Kagome slowly blinked her eyes then yawned.

All eyes turned to her "Morning Kagome!" said Shippo happily as he smiled so big he had to close his eyes.

Kagome smiled with half lidded eyes "Mornin' Po" she grunted as she curled up closer to Inuyasha, closing her eyes and sighing happily.

Inuyasha's face burned with embarrassment but smiled.

"I think she is implying you would make a good chair." Said Miroku as he wandered over to the bookshelves.

Inuyasha glared at the houshi's back "Ha. Freaking. Ha." He bit out sarcastically.

At the door Daimaru popped his brown mopped head in "Anyone want eggs or bacon?"

Shippo lept off the chair and started to bounce, eagerly waving his hand above his head. "ME ME ME ME !MMMEEEEEEEEE!" he cried as he ran as fast as he possibly could out of the room.

There was a crash and everyone rushed over to the door to see Shippo lying in a heap by the wall that he just ran into, nursing a bump on his head "Owweeee……." He whimpered

Everyone laughed and Kagome went over and comforted the poor little kitsune.

As she held Shippo she looked at the chuckling Inuyasha happily 'He's back, right this time.' She looked at the rest of the group 'And that's the way it will stay.'

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Yay! Sorry for the REALLY long wait! I was on vacation. And I got the Inuyasha CD! WOOT! And 8 more books! DOUBLE WOOT! –dances- me happy! Going to work on other stories now! –waves and runs off REALLY fast-

-Neko-


	10. Invasion

Disclaimer: I don't own them, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi

Chap 10

After breakfast they all were sitting around the table in the dinning room, discussing what to do.

"I'm sorry, but we can't go to this base of yours Daimaru. How would they react to seeing three demons, two people from Feudal Japan and a girl that has been missing for a year?" said Kagome, pointing out the obvious.

"Well, right now I bet that they haven't gotten enough sleep in the past week to register that fact." Daimaru took a sip of his coffee.

"But still, that doesn't mean we have to go see them. We have better things to do, like find where these 'Threats to humanity' are and kill them so we can back to the 'being dead' part of our lives" said Inuyasha, cracking his knuckles to get a point across.

Daimaru sighed "But, we really need you to help us back at homebase! There, you can find and kill them easier and end this war."

Sango looked at the table sadly "Why do we always have to fight? I mean, its pretty much all we've done up till this point."

Kagome laid a hand on top of Sango's and smiled "It's ok Sango. After, we can find a place to settle down and live happy, non-dangerous lives."

Sango smiled "Ya, we'll do that."

Miroku smiled too "Don't forget my dear, you promised to stay with me after Naraku was destroyed, so, we can settle down together"

Sango blushed madly then the pink cheeks turned red as she felt something on her behind "Houshi, if you don't remove it, I WILL!"

Miroku hurriedly scooted back into the nearest corner, following the wall until he was in the hall and peeking around the corner.

Sango smiled "That's more like it."

Kagome shook her head and turned to Daimaru "So, we go to your homebase," Daimaru nodded "then what?"

Daimaru set his coffee on the table and leaned back "Well, we discuss the situation with my boss and then set a plan of attack. You help us kill them, and then you live out your lives as heroes and bloody zillionares.

Miroku raised an eyebrow "Bloody rich huh?…Doesn't sound to bad to me."

The others gave him a withering look.

"What?"

Suddenly, a huge explosion shook the foundation of the house.

Shippo screeched and launched himself into Kagome's arms.

"What the hell?" yelled Inuyasha as he clutched his sword at his side.

Sango and Kagome leapt from their seats and Miroku ran into the room, looking around for any sign of a threat.

Daimaru saw the chaos and stood, trying to calm everyone down "Its ok! It's just another small bomb! It happens all the time!"

'Not around here though' he thought worriedly as he moved around the table to the six who were huddled in a protective circle.

The sound of breaking wood echoed through the house as the front door was kicked in.

Daimaru looked around 'What's going on?'

Men in militia outfits and armed with guns poured into the room, surrounding them.

Inuyasha growled and made to draw his sword when the seemingly leader of the group pointed his rifle at him.

"Don't even try it hanyou." He growled.

Inuyasha glared and didn't draw his sword, but kept a tight grip on the hilt.

Daimaru glared at the men and recognized the outfits as his own "What's the meaning of this? What section are you from?" his eyes fixed on the leader.

The man cackled "That is none of your business Hashimoto."

He signaled to a group of the men and they lifted their guns to eye level, aiming it at the group.

"Good night!" the man said evily as he signaled to the men again and they fired.

Inuyasha leaped to Kagome and Shippo then jumped behind the table that Miroku had knocked over while pulling Sango with him. Daimaru dived behind the table as the shots hit the table.

The men on the other side aimed their guns and shot at them as they scampered away in different directions.

Sango jumped onto the counter beside the sink and broke off the curtain rod. Removing the curtains, she threw a cornered Miroku the rod, while pressing a secret button that made the hidden knives appear on her arms.

Kagome looked around at the men that had started surrounding her; she backed up and saw Miroku and Sango knocking out the men with fists and a steel rod.

"Come on little lady." Cooed one sinisterly as they backed her into the counter.

Shippo was trying, fruitlessly, to conjure foxfire, but kept extinguishing the fire in his nervousness.

Kagome heard a clanging behind her head. Thinking quickly, she shot a hand behind her and grabbed a hanging frying pan.

Pulling it loose, she swung out with all her might and hit one of the men squarely in the face, knocking him out.

Inuyasha used his speed and agility to dodge the men, punching them in the face and knocking them out as he went.

Daimaru was holding his own as he used military training and karate to fend off the men.

The leader at the back of the swarm turned red with anger.

Turning back t the door he shouted, "Get in here you useless bums! Get in here!"

More men poured in from outside and were soon cornering the seven people

The leader signaled and the men backed off.

The ones in the front row raised their guns again and fired, leaving the group no place to hide.

Inuyasha leaped in front of Kagome and Shippo while Miroku tried to get to Sango, but to no avail.

Inuyasha, Sango, Shippo (whose arm had been sticking out) and Daimaru all got hit, Daimaru only getting one in the shoulder however.

Inuyasha's eyes widened and he shuddered.

Kagome looked up into his pained eyes.

'No, not Inuyasha.'

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed.

Inuyasha hooked his arms around her and leapt as fast as he could through the men and out the door.

Miroku followed his wake, holding an unconscious Sango in his arms with Daimaru right behind him.

Outside, Inuyasha stumbled and put Kagome down as he fell to his knees on the rough dirt, twenty little bright darts sticking out of his back.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome fell down next to him, clutching an unconscious Shippo to her chest.

"Kagome…get away…" his vision blurred and he shook his head, blinking rapidly.

Tears cascaded down her cheeks as she paced Shippo on the ground next to her and tried to pull all the little darts out of him.

Inuyasha caught her hands and he looked into her eyes

"Go."

Kagome froze, the demanding order echoing in her brain.

Inuyasha pushed her up and threw her at Daimaru as her hurried up to them.

"Get her out of here!" he gasped as lights flashed in front of his eyes.

Daimaru picked up the limp Kagome and ran, obeying Inuyasha's wishes. His shoulder was going numb but he kept running for his jeep that was parked on the other side of the deep trench.

Miroku ran as fast s he could for the trench that Daimaru and Kagome had crossed, his vision going fuzzy at the edges.

He looked down at Sango as she nearly slipped from his grasp, Kirara following behind him in her massive form, blocking most of the darts that were coming their way.

Miroku tripped over a rock and fell.

Sango fell from his grasp and rolled away as Kirara ran after her.

Miroku scrabbled to get up and followed her.

He was feet away when the leader of the army men appeared behind her still form on the ground; Kirara collapsed beside her in her small form.

Miroku gasped the glared "You."

The man laughed, eye glinting evily.

"Yes, come and get her monk, this will be your fate too."

Daimaru came up behind him and grabbed his shoulder, running back to the jeep.

"No! Let me go! I have to get Sango!" Miroku fought the mans grips but his weak attempts were easily shook off by the man since he had only been hit once, while Miroku had been hit several times.

Miroku reached out for Sango as his vision faded.

'Sango…'

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\(or in case that doesn't work) 6969696969696969

I finally get a chapter out! Woot! You would believe how fast I was typing! As soon as I got this idea I bolted for the computer, eager to start writing and not forget what happens. Unfortunately, the entire part of the city had been on a power outage because some loser decided to drive into a telephone pole. But now its written! And I still have an idea on where its going! Woot!


	11. The Doctor

Chapter 11

Inuyasha blinked his eyes open with a groan. His head hurt and his sight was blurry. He could feel that his hands and feet were in metal cuffs suspended to the wall in an 'X' shape. Tugging at them, he tested to see how strong they were. They were quite strong, and there was no way he could get out of them without a few minutes of hard work. The room was made of a very hard looking metal covering three walls and the one in front of them was a mirror. There was a door in the mirror that Inuyasha could see movement behind. Shadows crossing between the light and the door at rapid speed.

Inuyasha shook his head, his eyesight was still too blurry for his liking. A slight breath beside him made him turn his head. There was Sango with Shippo between them, all tied up like he was.

"Sango, Shippo, wake up!" he called, but they didnt stir. "Shippo! Come on, wake up!" he didnt budge and Inuyasha gave up his attempts at trying to wake them, they were lost to his commands.

Grunting, Inuyasha pulled at the right arm brace with all his strength. After a few moments he gave up with a pant. He was weak from those little stinging things and wasnt up to his full strength yet. He studied the room; It smelled like medicine and many, many humans and a stale smell that Inuyasha didnt like. If he squinted hard enough, he could see blurrs of humaniod shapes in front of glowing boxes or writing on lots of paper.

The door opened and Inuyasha whipped his head to look at the man who had entered. He was tall with short brown hair and hazel eyes, but they were cold and calculating compared to the smile he wore that had two rows of shiny white teeth. He was wearing a too white jacket and too white pants. Something about the guy set Inuyasha on edge and he bared his fangs. "Where am I?" he demanded.

The mans smile broadend "You are in a small room with your companions. And who are you?" The mans voice was sickening sweet as though he was talking to a two year old.

Inuyasha growled "Cut the crap, where am I?"

The man blinked and looked down at the clipboard he was holding while walking over to the door again "You are in a small room with your companions, thats all you need to know. Ann!" he called into the other room. "Bring in the equipment!"

A lady in a crisp white outfit and red hair tied up in a bun rolled a large trolley into the room with another woman following her, pulling a trolley with a large box on top.

The man turned to him "Now, where were we? Oh yes, introductions. My name is Dr. Tirenshi and these lovely ladies are Ann," he pointed to the red haired lady who was busily setting up something, sticking long cords into little holes in the box the other girl was holding. "and Lori." he pointed to a lady with brown hair and a mouselike face.

Unimpressed, Inuyasha continued his questioning. "I dont care who you are, tell me where I am! And why you kidnapped me!"He flicked his ears back and forth as long beeps came from the box. The high notes buzzed in his ears. Lori took the wires that Ann held out to her and approached Inuyasha. Inuyasha glared at her as she got closer. As she picked up one of the cords and tried to place it on his face Inuyasha growled loudly, ducking her hand. "What the hell are you doing?" She tried again and Inuyasha avoided her again.

Ann sighed loudly and walked up to Inuyasha, grabbing his head and holding it still. Inuyasha quickly turned his head and bit Ann's palm, embedding his canines into her hand. Ann screamed and tried to pull back, but Inuyasha had a firm hold on her hand as she was tugging, injuring it further. Dr. Tirenshi ran up and twisted his ear sharply making Inuyasha yelp and release Anns hand. Ann cradled her hand to her and glared at Inuyasha "Animal." she hissed.

Spitting the red saliva in her direction in response he yelled "What the hell do you want with me?" This place felt _wrong_. Every instinct he had was telling him to run, and run fast.

Dr. Tirenshi just smiled, his white teeth flashing. "Nothing you would want to hear about, dreadfully boring I tell you. Now, Inuyasha, we-"

"How do you know my name?" Inuyasha growled, suddenly quiet and suspicious. Who was this human?

Dr. Tirenshi waved his clipboard around "You have a book about you, remember? Now, please allow the ladies to do their jobs while keeping all their body parts please?"

Inuyasha sneered "You wish."

Hatefully glaring at the man as he swiftly held him in place by taking hold of each of the hanyous sensitive ears. Lori just as swiftly reached for his head and stuck some of the wires to his head, one on either side of his temples. While Ann was slowly attatching the equipment to the machine, they took off his shirt and stuck on some more of the wires.

Eyeing the wires falling from the sides of his head, Inuyasha twisted his face in disgust. He shook his head from side to side but the wires where stuck well.

"Now, I want you to answer some questions for me. Nothing too complicated." Tirenshi motioned to the mousey lady and she hit a switch on the box that filled the air with a high whining sound. Inuyasha flatted his ears to his head in irritation.

"How old are you?" he sat, pen hovering over the clipboard and his eyes bored into Inuyasha fiery amber ones.

"I aint tellin' you nothin'!" Inuyasha snarled.

Tirenshi sighed "I'll ask you again. How o-"

"I aint telling you nothin' dammit!!!" Inuyasha raised his voice. Honestly, it was like this human didnt know how to shut up! What was happening? Where was this place? More importantly, did Kagome get away? Inuyasha glared at the man "What do you want? Why are you asking me these questions?"

"You would do well to answer my questions. For your safety and the safety of your friends." The doctor set the clipboard on his lap and held the pen poised over the paper.

"What the hell do you mean by that!? Your NOT going to touch any of them!" Inuaysha raged, pulling against his restraints. How dare he threaten them!

"Your cooperation means their safety."

Going into a full defensive mode, Inuyasha bellowed "If you lay one finger on any of them you'll meet the tip of Tesuisaga! You hear me!? You pitiful _human _!"

Sango blinked sleepily as she rose from her unconsious state. What had happened? Looking over to where Inuyasha was verbally attacking a man in white Sango became even more confused. Why was everything so white? 'Its not natural either. More like the death realm.' Sango shivered at the memory of the place and drew attention to her wakefulness.

The doctor smiled at her "Ahh... Welcome, Sango."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\


End file.
